Nobody knows ME!
by timeonexgreat
Summary: Rated M just in case. Harry doesn't think anyone can love him. I mean nobody would love a FREAK like Harry would they? When Harry goes to hogwarts he may just find the answer! All pictures are from google and all character rights go to J. K. Rowling. The storyline is my own!
1. Chapter 1 The love of mother Hogwarts

The love of Mother Hogwarts

It was shortly after my eleventh birthday when I first felt love. I had been excited, I was going to a completely new school one far far away from the place I had always known as home. I remember waking up full of beans jumping up and down despite the heavy weight that was my heart. I was used to the feeling anyway. I almost ran down the stairs where my relatives stuffed my trunk into my hand almost making me topple over. I had another blow to my heart widening the already huge gaping hole there. Yet I wasn't going to let them bring me down I hopped into the frankly unfashionable automobile. They drove me to the station where they left me. I was quite confused at first however a kindly mother helped me find the platform. When I got there I couldn't help the widening of my eyes it was magnificent and probably the best sight I had ever seen. Even so meeting the two funny twins was probably the best highlight of the day up until that moment. My legs trembled in anticipation as I got onto the train; I was finally going to be able to learn and not have to hold myself back. I heaved a sigh of relief when I walked into an empty compartment. On the train around six people came into my compartment. I thought they were quite strange. One girl just stared at me with big silver eyes that held the knowledge of the world before walking away. A boy who's red hair seemed to hold the power of fire stayed in my compartment with me while we waited for the next visitor. A girl that was bushy haired and bucktoothed came into our apartment next spouting off a load of rubbish that was probably copied right out of a textbook. I almost felt sorry for her, she was probably bullied in primary school and was just trying to fit in but she was going about it the wrong way, like I said almost sorry for her. The next three came in a set it seemed. One pompous assed prick and two dumb bodyguards who followed the prick around like lost puppies. You might say it was a bit cruel that I made assumptions but I really didn't. The prick came up to me insulted my friends and then the two dumb-heads otherwise known as dumb and dumber tried to beat me up and honestly the nerve to then ask me to be his friend after all that. Now can you see why I called him that? He walked out as if he owned the place I had half a mind to kick him in the backside, literally, but I didn't. I didn't want to get into trouble before I even got to school. He was obviously someone of high station so I just ignored him that way I wouldn't get myself into anymore trouble than what was really necessary. I mean his dad might be a king for all I know!

Fire boy stared at me in amazement as we walked up to a giant of a man carrying a swinging lantern that was hanging dreadfully close to his beard. Incredulously I examined the person in front of me I mean how could anyone be that tall and wide he must be a giant or something I mused. He shouted for us to follow him and we dutifully did so trudging towards 50 boats floating on the surface of a large lake. I couldn't see the castle in sight. That was until we were told to duck. As soon as my head lifted I saw the most wondrous sight. A huge castle was in the distance glittering with twinkling lights that seemed to wink at me. A smile started to spread across my face but was quickly wiped off when I felt something slimy and wet stroke the side of my face. My head turned to the right incredibly slowly there I was faced by a huge tentacle. I screamed like a girl almost scrambling to get away yet I couldn't get out of the boat (some kind of anti-spill charm or something). I swear I had heard boisterous laughing before turning back around and sliding into my seat. It was only then that I realised that the tentacle seemed to have disappeared. Everyone was looking at me in something akin to shock or surprise. Then the giggles started but were soon stopped when we got to where a stern woman looked down at us with pursed lips. I soon knew not to mess with her as she instantly shouted at a girl with dark skin and black hair who was apparently wanting to look her best as she was touching up her make-up. I didn't know why at all as according to fire boy we might be forced to fight a troll. Then again she might know something we didn't. The two doors opened slowly and the stern woman walked back through telling us we could go in now. I gasped in awe the roof was actually a sky and showed a beautiful night. My feet shuffled along the floor and I breathed a sigh of relief when a tattered looking hat was brought to the stool on a raised platform and I heard several people do the same. It was now obvious that we weren't going to be fighting at troll. Names were called and as soon as mine was called I nervously walked towards the stool. The hat fell over my eyes and sorted me into Ravenclaw after having a debate between it and Slytherin . Silence filled the hall and yet as I began to get nervous under all the stares, a warm feeling filled me. I didn't know what it was but it felt nice so I decided it was ok. After a speech by the headmaster we began to eat.

Later that night I lay laying in bed wondering what the feeling was that I felt at the feast. I remember feeling it when I was young but I couldn't remember where. The feeling swept over me again and I felt warm and safe suddenly I remembered what the feeling was, it was love. I didn't know where it was coming from at first until I leant my head on the castle wall and it felt like I was getting a hug. So the first time I felt love since I was a baby was not from a person and not from a pet but from an object. Well I thought, at least it could think for itself.


	2. Chapter 2 Being someone your not

**Chapter Two: Being someone you're not**

Sometimes in life I wondered why I even bother at all. I mean I have no one to love me (well no one human anyway) no one to care about me and here I am sat in potions class being ridiculed for what reason I have no idea and I am putting up with it for no reason at all. I had come into potions class incredibly excited until the teacher (whose name was Professor Snape) had started asking questions that I was sure I wasn't supposed to know as I had read every book for every class from cover to cover including potions. One of the questions was about something called Amortentia and the other was about the main ingredients in the Veritaserum. I looked them up later and they were both seventh year questions. I realised that he had some sort of grudge towards me and I hoped it wouldn't get in the way of my learning even if I was going to be hiding my intelligence. I know that if I don't then that bushy haired girl will think I have something against her or I cheated she seemed to want to be the best. I don't want to ruin her dreams before they have even begun.

Fire boy didn't seem to like her either but I hoped he would soon get over that as it wouldn't do for the only two people to be nice to me to hate each other. Everyone else seemed to either want to be my friend for an ulterior motive like my fame or hated me for destroying their 'dark lord'. I have heard a lot of things about the dark lord and I don't think that many people realise the devastating havoc and terror he wrought on the world. Most people either seemed to think he wasn't very powerful or that he was fair and just. They think he actually had a right to do what he did including kill my parents. It gets me so mad that some people speak about them as if they were dirt and he was the hero. They were the heroes not him. I know they were good people as Hagrid had said so and these people who even though don't think my parents are heroes should respect them as the people they were! They died to protect me! I know it is better that I do not react to their coments but sometimes I cannot help the tightening of my fists or the darkening of my eyes. It's not my fault it's their fault for winding me up! I sometimes get so mad because of them that I have to go to the bathroom to cool down.

I hadn't felt like doing that in a while now but I might have to soon as right at the moment the Prick arrived. We had just come out of potions when he came waltzing around the corner as if he owned the place like he always does.

He shouted I that arrogant tone of his "Hey Potter are you so dumb that you can't even answer a few simple questions?" This riled me up even though I knew it shouldn't have as I was hiding my intelligence anyway. He wouldn't have been able to answer them anyway "I bet you're just like that mudblood mother of yours. No brains and all talk!" I was just about to punch him in the face when I remembered what had happened the last time I punched Dudley. You honestly don't want to know. I shivered at the thought. I'm sure that he moans to his father about everything and I'm sure Prick's dad was just as protective as Dudley's dad was. And Dudley's dad or my uncle was definitely protective! If I punched I am sure it would have been reported to his father either by dumb or dumber that followed the Prick around everywhere or the Prick himself! Unfortunately when I had shivered the prick had noticed. "What scared now are you Potter? You should be wait until my father hears about how the famous boy who lived couldn't even answer a few simple questions." Yep I was right he moans to his father about everything. He stormed away in a way that was reminiscent of a child.

Now I just had to hope that his father decided not to do anything about it when the Prick whined to his Daddy. I really needed to learn people's names I know half the time they don't give me their name but really I couldn't keep calling them nicknames I make up. If I accidently call them one of the names I have made up I am sure they will not appreciate it or even humour it for that matter. Fire Boy was looking at me strangely as if he was saying "Why didn't you defend yourself from the prick?" and he did ask just that. (Ha my prediction skills are astounding). I guess one nickname would be okay. I mean if I called the Prick, the Prick everyone would just think that I was insulting him.

I replied with a statement that basically said that if I had insulted him he would have insulted me further and that wouldn't be good for my general reputation as if a prominent pureblood figure insulted me they would be more likely to believe the prominent figure than me. And even though I didn't care about all the pureblood supremacy and all that rot it wouldn't help if I ruined my reputation if I wanted to become anything in this prejudice world. It was so prejudice that if you were raised in the muggle world you had to read up on politics by yourself. I had done so myself late at night after I realised that purebloods seemed to have different mannerisms to muggleborns (those are mudbloods to you pureblood supremacists out there).

He nodded his head in understanding and we walked in silence towards the library so that I could tutor him. My shoulders slumped in the realisation that I would have to have another hour of agonizing explaining over and over being bored out of my mind. My legs dragged towards the library doors and as they opened I let out a small sigh of despair. Hermione was already in their waiting and I could see fire boy's face wrinkle in disgust. However he quickly smoothed his expression over when he saw me looking in his direction. He slowed his walk to match my dragging feet and seemed to pull me along to the table Hermione was sitting at even though he was the one who disliked her. Hermione pulled out an old, boring, heavy tome from her bulging backpack. This was going to be HELL!


End file.
